This disclosure relates generally to person-support apparatuses. More particularly, but not exclusively, this disclosure relates to person-support apparatuses with movable portions.
Person-support apparatuses such as birthing beds provide support for patients during medical procedures. In the case of birthing beds, the person-support apparatus supports the mother throughout the labor and delivery of a baby. During the medical procedures or birthing process, the person-support apparatus may need to be configured to provide improved access to a portion of the patient's body to a caregiver while maintaining the patient in a comfortable position. While various person-support apparatuses have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.